


Don't say that. Take it back!

by SamanthaxSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2x22, Angst, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person standing behind Dean is Sam. He is listening to his brother standing over him as he talks to him. Apologizing, crying, and it’s tearing him apart knowing all he can do is watch. Maybe he’s even trying to scream at Dean, tell him its okay. That its not his job to protect him. That he loves him. Thanking him for always being there. Trying to let Dean know how goddamn wrong he is. That it wasn’t his job. That he didn’t screw up. That he never let him down .  That he was the best goddamn brother anyone could ever have.<br/>Based off of a headcanon I came up with. Post here http://ouijajensen.tumblr.com/post/131007324093/ouijajensen-i-was-on-youtube-and-i-saw-this-it     You need to look at it to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say that. Take it back!

Sam stood in the shadows across the empty room watching Dean as he sat in front of his lifeless body.

Of course he knew Dean couldn't see him, but he liked to think that he could feel him. Especially when the hair on his arms stood straight and goosebumps formed. But Dean never said anything about that, not out loud at least. 

Dean was quiet for a while, just looking at Sam's body. At one point he thought he might fucking lay down with him. _"Dude, stop staring at my corpse like that. Its creepy"_ He said with a laugh. 

"You know, when we were little—"

Sam took two steps forwards.

"and you couldn't been more than five—"

_"What are you getting at Dean?"_

"you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you,"Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." "

Sam let out a soft chuckle. Dean did always try to protect him. He never really knew why though. 

"I just wanted you to be a kid..."

 _"Oh..."_ Sam looked down at his feet.

"Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you... Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job..."

Sam shook his head 'no'. _"Dean stop..."_ he whispered. _"That wasn't your job Dean,  that-that wasn't on you. That was suppose to be Dad's job. Dean I'm so-"_

"And I screwed it up. ", his voice cracks. 

 _"No."_ He whimpered walking forward. He wanted to hug him. To tell him that he didn't screw up. 

"I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry."

Sam watches Dean as he wipes tears from his face.

" I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too."  
  
_"Dean you never let me down. Goddammit Dean! You never let me down! Stop talking like that! You are the best goddamn brother anyone could ever have! Dean please! Why can't you hear me!? Dean! I love you! I love you so much! You did everything you could! You didn't let me down, not now, not in the past, you never have!"_  
  
"How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" Dean asks as he cried

Sam walked over to Dean and crouched down besides him, _"This wasn't suppose to happen."_ Sam whispered, _"Dean."_ He cried resting his head on his brother's shoulder, _"Stop talking like that, please. "_

"What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God."

"What am I supposed to do?" He repeats as he takes in a deep breath and stood up. 

"What am I suppose to do!" Dean yells and kicks the bed. Sam jumped back startled by the loud boom of his voice. 

\---

Sam got up wrapped his arms around Dean, if he can feel anything he hopes that this would be it. 

Dean began taking deep breaths, Sam knew he was trying to calm down. He'd never heard Dean talk like that before. It broke his heart knowing how Dean felt. Knowing how much he had weighing on his shoulders. He was just a kid. That shouldn't of been his responsibility. He wished he could hug Dean and wipe away his tears. To tell him that he is sorry. Tell him 'thank you' for all that he had done for him. That he loves him. That he doesn't have to be sorry. He had no damn reason to be sorry. That he didn't screw up or let him down. That he is proud of him

Sam wished he had moved on so that he never had to listen to his speech. It hurt more than it did to die because at least then he was still in Dean's arms when he passed. Now he can't even hold him. He doesn't know he's there. 

"I know....I know what I have to do." he huffed out before walking through Sam. 

Sam looked at his body and then at Dean, _"You're not going to sleep with me....right?"_ He asked as he followed Dean into the kitchen. Now that he's dead he can tease Dean without him hearing. Death perks. 

He watched as Dean took out a photo he carried around of him. It was a picture of when he graduated from high school. Dean went to Sam's graduation and snapped a picture with him. He was surprised he still had the damn thing, but how the hell is that going to help him? 

He watched Dean as he took a mason jar out full of graveyard dirt and began filling a glass vile.

 _"Is that a cat's bone?"_ He asked when Dean placed a old bone on the table.

 _"Dean what are you doing?"_ He asked starting to become nervous.

"Now where the hell did I put the yarrow." Dean muttered to himself.

That's when it hit him. He had now pieced everything together and he knows exactly what he's up to. _"Dean...no..don't do this!"_ Sam yelled as Dean began looking around for it. 

Sam began to panic, he has a good idea what Dean is up to. Those are all the items they need to summon a crossroads demon, and what does a crossroads demon do? Make deals. Now what kind of deal would Dean want to make? Oh I don't know. Sell his soul to bring him back. 

 _"Don't you do this you stupid son of a bitch!"_ He yelled in Dean's face. He tried to grab Dean, to stop him but he couldn't. He isn't strong enough yet. He needs to do something. He ran over to the table Dean was working on and tried to flip it. _"Fuck!"_ he yelled with another failed attempt to get Dean's attention.

He turned around and saw him looking through his bag again. _"Stop! Dean stop!"_

He turned back around and tried to throw the items off the table but he couldn't even do that. He can't give up, he won't

He tried throwing things, hitting Dean, screaming, but Dean couldn't feel him, he couldn't hear him. And Sam certainly couldn't lift anything to get his attention. 

While Dean was looking for the yarrow he knocked over the mason jar of dirt on the floor, _"Fuck."_ He cursed, but didn't clean it up right away.

Sam crouched down, "Please let this work." He said as he began writing into the dirt.

 _"It's working!"_ he cheered as he created an 'S' .

By the time he finished the word 'stop' Dean had found the last thing he needed and left the house. Sam ran to the window and tried to bang on it, break it, to do anything! He wasn't fast enough. He heard the engine being revved, and the screech of the tires followed by a puff of dirt. Dean is gone.

\--

Of course when Sam woke up from being 'asleep' he doesn't remember any of this. Of course he was confused when Dean pulled him into a hug, one that felt like Dean hadn't seen him in a while. For all he knew nothing happened. He didn't die and Dean didn't sell his soul. 

 

 

 


End file.
